Hetalia Meme Thing
by xMirror-Mirrorx
Summary: WARNING: Please wear a hard hat before reading, because the crack will hit you, HARD. Anyway, this is just a pairing meme thing I found somewhere. Very cracky...Rated T for language and themes.


_Hurr. So here I am with something that you're not interested in. BUT YOU'RE GONNA ENJOY IT EITHER WAY, YO. /kicked  
><em>  
><em>Yeah, okay. I <strong>should <strong>be revising/updating my drabbles/shutting up in my spare time (aka time that I shouldn't waste but do anyway), buuuut I wanted to share this with you guys. It's funneh. /bricked_

_This is from my profile, but I edited so it didn't suck so much. I hope you enjoy the freakin' crack. Because if you don't, no cookie for you! /SHOT_

_Sorry. I have a headache! ;A;_

_This meme is not mine, I just got it randomly from...somewhere. If you do decide to do it, tell me. I'd love love love to see what crack you turn out with!_

_Hetalia is not mine (sadly). It belongs to Hidekaz Himuraya. _

* * *

><p><strong>Name twelve of your favourite Axis Powers Hetalia characters in any order.<strong>

1. South Italy/Romano

2. England

3. Ukraine

4. Taiwan

5. Prussia

6. Canada

7. Denmark

8. Latvia

9. Japan

10. China

11. Liechtenstein

12. Belgium

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**1) Have you read a five/ten fic before?**

A Prussia/China fic? No. Not _yet_...

**2) Do you think three is hot? How hot?**

Ukraine? Ah. Well, I _AM_ straight...she is pretty...but... DEM 'TRACTS OF LAND' /SHOT

**3) What would happen if six got one pregnant?**

Canada got Romano pregnant? O.o

W-Well...I guess France would be bragging to the nations saying that HE was the one who showed his _Mathieu_how to 'do it'...Veneziano would ask "Ve~...why is fratello fat, Germany? Did he eat too much pasta~?" Leaving Germany with a tomato red face...and Spain...well...let's just say Kleenex ran out of business...

**5) Would seven and two make a good couple?**

Denmark and England? HELL YES! Fail brothers and complete drunk-asses? PERFECT COUPLEEE! *o*

**6) Four/eight or four/nine?**

Taiwan/Latvia or Taiwan/Japan?

Taiwan/Japan because it's my het OTP...sorry Latviaaa~

**7) What would happen if seven discovered three and eight in a secret relationship?**

Denmark discovers Ukraine and Latvia in a secret relationship? W-Well...he'd probably be pretty grossed out...then commend Latvia on 'getting it on' with the busty nation...then advise the Latvian to run, for a 'Kolkolkol' can be heard fast approaching...

**8) Make a summary of at least twenty words for a two/six fic.**

England/Canada? Yay~!

"Yes. America may be loud and powerful, but he was annoying. England was looking for someone much quieter and reserved...like France's little Canada..."

FAILLL...but I like the idea of Iggy stealing France's 'prey'... :D

**9) Is there such a thing as a four/ten romantic fluff story?**

Taiwan/China? I'm pretty sure there is!

**10) Suggest a title for a one/five Hurt/Comfort fic.**

Romano/Prussia?

"Poor Excuses for Older Brothers"

The two nations feel as if they're not fulfilling their roles as older brothers... /shot by said nations

**11. What kind of plot would you use for a three/eleven fic?**

Ukraine/Liechtenstein? Kyaaa! Let's see...

Liechtenstien is fed up with Switzerland's overprotectiveness. Ukraine is also fed up of the way Russia protects her. The two cannot have boyfriends, their brothers have made sure of that. The two female nations meet one day and discover they have more in common than their protective brothers. And they also discover another thing. They weren't forbidden to have girlfriends...

(It sucks, right?)

**12. Does anyone on your friends list read number seven het? What about nine slash?**

Denmark het? Eh...maybe? Or it's just me... Japan slash? Ohoho, I think so! ;D

**13. If you wrote a songfic about number nine, what song would you chose?**

A songfic about Japan? Hmm...let's see...

'Human' by The Killers.

**14. If you wrote a two/three/six fic, what would the warning be?**

England/Ukraine/Canada...? Whoaaaa~

_Warning: Maple syrup, pirate roleplay and sudden appearance of Russia...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

**15. What pick-up line might eight use on five?**

A pick-up line Latvia would use on Prussia...? Oh, gawd...I have one:

"S-So...do you want to invade my vital regions...?" (Heheheh...)

**16. Challenge: Write a drabblefic for ten/eight.**

China/Latvia drabble? Hmm...here:

Yao examined the younger's face – it was plastered with fear.

"Raivis? You look like you've seen a ghost, aru!" The elder exclaimed, though it was an understatement.

Raivis' eyes widened in slight shock before he shook himself and focused his eyes on the floor.

"I-I don't believe in ghosts, Mr Yao..." muttered the boy.

Yao gave an exasperated sigh and softly placed a hand on the Latvian's shoulder. He felt the boy flinch at the touch and smiled slightly.

"Do you believe in me, aru?"

Raivis snapped up his head and locked eyes with the older nation and after a few seconds, nodded.

This earned a grin from Yao.

"Good. So that means you believe that I can protect you from Ivan?"

(Ehhh...I like the idea...might turn that into a one-shot~)

**17) What would happen if seven walked in on Two and Twelve having sex?**

Denmark walks in on England and Belgium having sex? WELL...Denny would probably be SMASHED, so he'd all be like "THE KING OF NORTHERN EUROPE DEMANDS THAT YO-fuck. Just let me have some!" xD

**18) What kind of plot would you use if you wanted Four to de-flower One?**

T-Taiwan to de-flower Romano...? Oh gawd...well:

Taiwan's not getting what she needs from Japan; he just doesn't see how he can touch his plum blossom like that. She gets desperate and goes hunting. Hunting for a man that will give her that satisfaction. It just so happens that Romano is visiting...

(Ahh...it fails...and Taiwan comes across as a desperate wh-...yeah...)

**19) Does anyone on your friends list read Seven slash?**

Denmark slash? YES.

**20) Does anyone on your friends list read Three het?**

Ukraine het? Mariama (Doitsu's Storyteller)~ 8D

**21) Does anyone on your friends list write or draw Eleven?**

Liechtenstien? Only me... :D

**22) Would you write Two/Four/Five?**

England/Taiwan/Prussia? Yes. Yes I certainly would!

England and Prussia would totally fight for Taiwannnn! Because they be pedo like that... x)

**23) What might Ten scream at a moment of great passion?**

"AIYAAAAAAAAAHHH~!"

**24) When was the last time you read a fic about Five?**

About Prussia? Geez...a couple of weeks ago...BUT I'LL SOON CHANGE THAT! *searches for Germancest fics* D

**25) What is Six's super-secret kink?**

Canada? ...Maple syrup master-...yeah...I'm so sick... o.e

**26) Would eleven shag nine? Drunk or sober?**

Liechtenstein shag Japan? DRUNKEN OUT OF HER MIND~

**27) If Three and Seven get together, who tops?**

If Ukraine and Denmark got together? Denny of course!

**28) "One and Nine are in a happy relationship until Nine suddenly runs off with Four. One, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Eleven and a brief unhappy affair with Twelve, then follows the wise advice of Five and finds true love with Two." What title would you give this?**

Romano and Japan are in a happy relationship until Japan suddenly runs off with Taiwan (would happen...). Romano, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Liechtenstein (YAY~) and a brief unhappy affair with Belgium (because she loves Spain...), then follows the wise advice of Prussia (LOLWHUT?) and finds true love with England (TSUNDERE LOVE!).

"Being Stupid Pays Off" (...I don't even...)

**29) How would you feel if Seven/Eight was canon?**

Denmark/Latvia?

GAH. I'd feel sooo...HAPPY! :D

(It's cute! And both drink...so...drunken sex ahoy~)

**30) What genre(s) would you put a Two/Twelve fic under?**

An England/Belgium? Hmm...maybe Romance/Drama...

* * *

><p><em>Heh, so yeah. That's that. And it was a waste of your time - I apologise. D;<em>

_Oh yeah. Number 16...turns out I left it as a drabble. BECAUSE I AM LAAAAAZZZZZYYYYYY. /KICKEDBRICKEDSHOT...ED_

_That is all~_


End file.
